The New Kids with a New Secret
by SKYE51399
Summary: I'm back! So thank you for waiting and not getting mad at me. Living in a small town can be very hard, but the hardest thing to do is to try and keep a secret from everyone. For these new kids they will have to learn the oldest trick to keeping that secret. H/P, Ro/Sr, Re/JJ, M/G. and other I also had lots of help from Persephone Muse! please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I would love to thank _**Persephone Muse** _for helping me with this story this to lots of work so I help you like it pleeeease R&R SKYE!

* * *

It was 3 months into the new school year, when Malibu High School received 8 new students who were flying in from Italy to attend their senior year.

Everyone was excited about meeting the "new kids" because to them, Malibu was a bubble town where everyone knew everyone and in their eyes, the newbies were going to have to learn that. Little did the new kids know that small towns equate gossips and everyone knew your secret even before you knew them.

"God damn it, Derek! How many times do I have to tell you, stop throwing shit at Reid's head? I know you'd just developed Psychokinesis as your new power but don't use it on your brother!" Yelled the Ambassador, Elizabeth Prentiss. She was walking to her new office with a box of files when she saw Morgan picked up a book and 'threw' it at Reid without him actually doing it.

"Yeah well, tell him to stop using his invisibility to try and scare me!" Morgan thundered back

"This is the last time I'm saying this, don't throw things at people, and Reid stop scaring Derek or I will have you both share a room for 3 weeks, got it?" Elizabeth threatened.

"But Mom...!" Both boys wailed.

"No buts, your Mother is right, be nice to each other or else." Ricard came into the room. "Now go and help the movers unpack the living room and kitchen stuff from the truck." Ricard Prentiss directed.

He was the head of everything, having started the F.B.I and all crime related jobs back in the 40's. He, along with his wife of 3 thousand years, also headed all power people, being one of the original families where powers were needed to start the world. The Prentiss' were the third family that made up the originals.

The Power family consisted of:

The Hotchners, who was the first family and they were in charge of the _Planets and the Stars_  
Second family was the Strauss who ran the _Heavens_  
The Prentiss family was in charge of running all things Living  
Fourth was the Jareaus running the_ Lands_  
And the fifth family was the Reids running the_ Seas_  
Sixth was the Garcia family who controlled the _Land Animals_  
Seventh was the Morgans controlling all _Sea Animals_  
and Last family was the Rossi who led the power of the Dead

Back in the 1800's a bomb exploded the main house killing almost all of the adults, who were the parents of the children, the only ones that got out alive were Anna Hotchner and Dean Strauss. Everyone was trapped in the house as it burned down. At the time, all the children were down at the lake which was situated a mile from the house.

Ricard and Elizabeth Prentiss had taken the kids to the lake so they could get some much needed air when they saw the flames and heard the loud sound of the explosion coming from the house.

By the time they got to what was left of their house, Anna and Dean ran to them saying something about the Darkness and how it had found them. After that day the 4 adults did their best to protect the children and that was what they had been doing for the past 2 thousand years.

Now it was time to have the kids return to school. The adults were now able to track down this darkness and stop it.

Just then Anna and Elizabeth turned to a loud crash as one of the girls' sonic screamed, "God damned it, Spencer! Stop scaring people!" They heard Erin yelling.

"That boy, I'm going to kill him! SPENCER DAVIS REID, I TOLD YOU TO STOP SCARING PEOPLE!" Anna's shouts made the house shook.

"Sorry…"

"Ugh, that boy," Elizabeth laughed. "David, do you know where Emily is?" she inquired when he passed the kitchen.

"Um, there're two different answers to that question. The first is she's unpacking her room..."

"Do I even want to know what the second answer is?" Anna wondered.

"...Or she's in the back of Aaron's truck having sex." He said calmly.

"I knew I didn't want to know," Anna groaned as she turned to Richard expectantly

Ricard's super hearing confirmed David's answer as he rushed out of the house and into the parking lot and opened the door to Aaron's truck…

Which was followed by another sonic scream and Ricard's yelling were heard from within the house.

"Well, I guess she's in the truck with Aaron." David said with a smile.

"That's it, young man!" Ricard yelled. "You have got to start locking your doors when you two are going at it like…like animals!" Ricard exclaimed, as he returned to the house while he tried to erase the image of Emily riding Aaron like it was the last thing she was doing on this Planet. "This is going to haunt me for the rest of my life!"

Emily and Aaron soon followed behind as they tried to adjust their clothes.  
"Daddy, I'm sorry." Emily said but she wasn't paying attention to her father soon after as her eyes were on JJ's ass when she bent down to pick a book from the floor that had hit Reid.

"EMILY!" her dad yelled when he saw what she was looking at.

"Ugh, why did I have to get Seduction as a power that the only thing it does is make me really horny?" Emily groused.

"Ok it was bad enough to watch my little girl have sex. I don't need to know anything else" And with that Ricard left as he headed to the pool deck to get away from everyone and the tension inside.

"Your Father is right, Emily but your Seduction power isn't just to make you...er horny, it's to weaken the Evil." Elizabeth explained to her daughter.

"Well then, why doesn't it weaken Aaron?" She asked her mother, her hands on her hips.

"Because Aaron's power is super strength so it doesn't harm him at all."

"Hey Emily, I think this little guy wants his mommy." Dean Strauss said as he walked in holding Jackson Hotchner who was one year old.

"Come here baby." Emily said taking her first born into her arms.

She then sat down on the sofa with baby Jack in her arms and Aaron then joined mother and son. In everyone's eyes, they were the perfect family. Out of all the things that has happened to them, this baby was the best thing possible and no one could or would ever change that.

Jack yawned from his mommy's lap and then, he looked at the 'fridge and opened it with his mind to get his silly baby cup of containing milk. Elizabeth laughed as she saw the cup floated to the small boy, and seeing how happy this made Jack, no one stopped him.

"Using powers already, little man, you are your father's child" Anna laughed.

"David, can you gather the others? I want to go over what the plan is for tomorrow." Dean asked him.

"Sure, Dean." He then turned towards the rooms and opened his mouth, "HEY GUYS! DEAN WANTS EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM!" He turned back to Dean with a cheeky grin and said, "There you go."

"Thanks, David but I could have done that." He rolled his eyes.

"I know, that's why I did it, it was fun." Rossi grinned.

All the children walked into the room and looked about them.

"Where's Reid?"

"I'm right here." Spencer said popping behind Emily, which scared Morgan and Jack, who was startled to see him suddenly appear behind his mother and he began to cry. The confusion and fright caused both boys with telekinesis powers to go haywire as books and cups were flung around them.

"Thank you, Spencer, for that now you can clean up the new mess and you can get Jack more milk." Emily said as she gathered the little one to her chest to comfort him.

"Ok," Dean began as soon as Ricard walked in. "Since the 13 of us are here, this is the plan for tomorrow; the 8 of you are going to school while Ricard and I are heading to town to see what's around here." Ricard nodded in agreement. Dean continued, "An and Liz are going to watch the baby and continue to unpack. After that they will pick you guys from school. We will then go to Paris for dinner; does that sound like a plan with you?" Dean asked them. They exchanged eager nods and began to scatter as they left to continue with their unpacking.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day and everyone needed to prepare for it.

….

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day pt1

Chapter 2

The next morning was a little crazy for everyone; the adults were getting the children's backpacks ready as well as their lunches.

While the girls were flying around the house getting ready, the boys waited outside by the cars. They knew all too well not to get in their way. They also knew that one of them would rip their heads off if they were to step one foot in their way!

"Yo ladies! You're pretty enough, can we please get going?" Morgan exclaimed loudly from outside. "We don't want to be late on our first day!" Morgan continued through the opened windows.

"Almost done, brown sugar." Garcia sang from the bathroom, the window was slightly crack opened.

Morgan glanced over to Reid and David, "Great, her almost done means it's going to be another hour or so!"

"That's some bullshit." Rossi muttered under his breath, his arms across his chest as he waited impatiently.

"Okay kids, when you get home from school, I want you all to get your rooms ready. We have a lot of work to do getting the house unpacked. So with all of you here, that would help us a lot" Anna said.

"Sure thing, Mom." Her son replied.

Anna smiled indulgent at her son as she began to hand out the backpacks so the boys could put then in the back of their cars.

One by one the girls finally emerged from the house as the boys stared at them opened mouth.

Hotch walked up to Emily and put his arms around her waist, gathering her close to him, "Why can't you wear leather more?" He whispered in her ear as he felt her leather pants which were snug against her skin.

Emily laughed, "Because it's a bitch to get into, but I was in a leather mood and," she moved closer to his ear, "I knew you would love it."

"You got that right, babe." Aaron kissed her quickly.

Dean and Ricard who was holding Jack, stood on the deck so they could see them off to school.

"Remember guys, right as you get to school, you have to go straight to the office and get your class schedules, lockers and the school sports curriculum." Dean called out. "I don't know what sports will be offered but I do know that football and softball are the main ones" He added.

"And if we don't want to join any sports?" Garcia asked, knowing that sports were never her thing.

"Then you'll have to take a phys Ed class or they have a decorating club" Dean answered.

"Sweet Garcie, do you want to take decorating club with me?" Erin asked.

"Yes, that would be fun. I'll leave sports to JJ and Em." Garcia replied.

"OK guys, let's go; I don't want you to be late for school." Elizabeth stepped out to the deck, joining the men. She took the baby from Ricard's arms and turned to wave them off as they drove out.

….

End of Chapter 2

SO the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for waiting, for the next chapter The gang will get their classes and sports or club, and I will introduce new characters, both good and bad. I'll try and post soon but I have a lot of things going on so please be patient!

SKYE!:P


	3. Chapter 3 IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Please don't get mad at me since I haven't updated this story in some time, I have a bad case of writers block. If you would like to help me with this story please message me and tell me what you like to see happen next. Please R&R they mean a lot to me. Thank you

SKYE


End file.
